Automatically shifted countershaft type transmissions provide improved overall efficiency when compared with planetary type fluid drive transmissions. The countershaft transmission can be operated with greatly reduced hydraulic fluid flow. Also, these transmissions employ a friction type input device which does not require continuous fluid pressure when engaged. This further improves the efficiency of the transmission.